Mal the Earth's Elana
by Tatrin
Summary: A world where High Queen Belle teaches people to value their own intelligence and capability more than foreign and dangerous magic, this is what Fairy Godmother thought. The premise of Descendants expanded upon. Mal-centric, and honestly? Less fluff, more magic.


**Mal the Earth's Elana**

Through their impartial and loving service, a fairy grows stronger and elevates to higher levels of magic. The more they help, the more powerful they can be, the more magic they can use, the less corrupted they are because to even reach the stage of using more magic fairies have to do good.

 _Must I do this?_ The one humans call The Fairy Godmother wondered.

There are many kings and queens throughout Earth. Individuals who stood tall and won the love of many people who put them to be their leader until shortly they became their kings and queens. So, there are also many princesses and princes too. Many were born and raised in a royalty life, and many were not. Some were kind, some were not, some were kind and then became not and the opposite was also true.

None were quite like Belle though.

An adventurous girl with a fondness for books. Belle proved to have a different sort of intelligence from her inventor of a father. The day of the wedding and simultaneously her coronation as Queen of Adam's land – which at that moment was only his own castle grounds and the forests to be blunt – Belle connected with many, many Kings and Queens of other lands. And shared what she planned in her mind.

Belle had made _extremely_ good use of Adam's magical mirror. Researching numerous texts and consulting the magical mirror that allows the user to see anything he or she desires to see, Belle scried for all other good people she could find throughout the world. Growing up in a little village with little true consideration to be decent human beings, Belle refused to leave the world divided and cruel to genuinely good people – the way such intransigence society belittled her father just because he likes to invent all sorts of scientific things, considered her ill in the head for not conforming to the expectations forced upon her by her gender, and openly tolerated a bully and womanizer like Gaston simply because he possessed a certain set of superficial characteristics. Belle wanted to create a world where society at large no longer neither rewards nor sees basic human decency, where people are encouraged to be kind and just, not ignorant and prejudiced and shallow.

Second. Belle had also contemplated the castle's curse further. Adam told her that the mysterious Enchantress cursed him to teach him a lesson for his once horrid personality by making him look like the physical manifestation of his behavior. He did _learn_ his lesson, but Belle pondered why the Enchantress had also cursed the entire castle residence. An innocent boy like Chip was included in the curse! She thought, analyzed, and hesitated a little before telling them that she suspected it was because they neglected to actually teach Adam to be kind and simply viewed him _as a beast_. It was a somber day, but it was not only a day full of attempts of forgiveness and understanding, but also when she voiced an opinion that was perhaps a first for one.

Belle didn't want magic.

The Enchantress saw that Adam was a horrible prince and used magic to teach him a lesson. In her opinion, it was the easy way out. It would have been better if she had actually stayed around and try to teach Adam rather than just cast a curse and leave him – in blunt terms – to sink or swim. Basically what Belle did. With the scrying mirror Adam gifted her Belle discovered many cases that reinforced her hypothesis. Troubled good people, who could have been helped if people were just kind and helpful, led to live horrible days to years that cost them their childhood, teenagehood, and adolescent years or gave them trauma because of magic. Because they turn to magic for easy solutions. Because they judged too early – Adam was an eleven year old child. So he wasn't nice to an old lady, but he and everyone certainly shouldn't have to go through ten years of being a beast and furniture trapped in their own grounds!

More specifically, Belle didn't want magic to be the _first_ option everyone picks every time. Magic could be very good, but it also makes not just humans but also magical creatures to depend on something foreign and otherworldly and _honestly dangerous_ to solve their problems or make their lives better, as if they aren't beings with intelligence and have the capability to do so themselves! No more of that myopic attitude. People shouldn't wish for things to just turn out alright and sunshine by magic every time. Magic can be good, but supernatural forces always have limits or a price down the line if not upfront. Using magic should be the second option, and the first option should be using kindness.

Adam supported her wholeheartedly, and they all networked like crazy with six thousand people. By the time their wedding day arrived, they finished a **big cake**. Adam and all his servants pretty much made up 10 years of depressing isolation in one day.

Many agreed, some enthusiastically. A few rulers refused to join such a massive and new alliance. King Arthur of England's initial warm reception turned cold when he knew that the future High King and High Queen would enact a semi-ban of magic. Magic was what saved England from the chaos of Dark Ages, and Wart refused to dishonor magic. Queen Elsa of Arendelle's politely but also came across insouciantly declined the proposal.

Adam was upset at her blasé refusal but only for a short moment; he quickly understood that England holds magic in such a high regard that banning magic even slightly would mean telling thousands of people to give up their values and culture, and that Arendelle's biggest means of security and safety for their citizens was the Queen's powers.

Elsa reminded them, verbally and by her very presence, of the reality that is powerful evil villains. From normal humans who attempted to commit murder such as Hans to magical creatures who were so powerful they terrorized and killed many for years such as the late Maleficent.

When the Mistress of All Evil's name was brought up, Adam used the lull to explain the third idea he and Belle planned. A place for villains and criminals alike. A sole isolated land cut off from theirs where they can dump evil people there. A prison made of a magical barrier because after months of research and inventions headed by Maurice none of them could come up of a more effective way to lock them in one place. A place for evil people to live with evil people, deprived off of their unhealthy fixation of ruining good people's lives. A place where because of the magical barrier, there will be no magic, no technology, no way out. A place they shall call the Isle of the Lost.

King Stefan then asked if the place could also be a punishment for villains… He was specifically targeting Maleficent, naturally. Villains were cruel, but some have died and some have lived. The ones that lived Adam and Belle planned to capture and brought to the Isle of the Lost, but at the ad hoc meeting place… they came to the decision that the ones who have died should also be punished for their evil deeds. So they approached The Fairy Godmother.

 _Should I do this?_ She considered some more.

Gaston, who fell from a balcony into a rocky ravine and died, was first to be named. To be honest, the Fairy Godmother didn't consider him to be a villain, and that he was nominated because Belle held his attempted murder of her friend and father against him. The Fairy Godmother knew Gaston had tried so to save a woman he considers to be his and whom he thought was bewitched by a beast. If it were only for that, she would not resurrect him no matter how insistent Belle and Beast were, but the Fairy Godmother was aware of his more sinister dealings. Violent against children and adults alike in childhood, Gaston later learned to direct it towards nature instead and tempt many to join in the destruction. So many animals were killed, so many forests were burned down, so many villages and kingdoms that depend on those dying natural landscape starving as a result. Yes, Gaston could be condemned to the Isle of the Lost for those reasons.

The next name they brought up was Cruella, who was currently in a mental hospital. The woman was mad, and where before she mainly tortured and killed all sorts of animals, now she took it out against the hospital staff. While Anita suggested her name tentatively, Roger Radcliffe was more vocal, and video called the many hospital staff and even several of his fellow firefighters who were equally on board with the idea of finally shipping the violent patient who kept almost successfully breaking out _out_.

Anna mused about Hans, but Elsa also refused to banish him, and repeated that she would not be a part of their alliance. Yes, Hans did try to kill them both, but he was already suffering from the isolated prison Elsa built with ice, and Elsa was content with the poetic justice.

The other person to refuse resurrecting and banishing their villain was Mulan. She agrees to convince the Emperor to be part of the alliance, but Mulan has no desire to drag Shan-Yu's jingoistic ass back to life just to suffer. She considered bringing villains back to life just for revenge to be idiotic and childish and pretty much announced to the world that the kings and queens can hold a fucking cold grudge. Mulan said so as much before excusing herself, leaning against a wall and crossing her arms, staying in the room but clearly not joining in the discussion.

Only other person to refuse banishing their villain was Arthur. Madam Mim who loves solitaire and hates sunshine but lacks any lid on her destructive streak, was actually no more than a pretentious, garden-variety hex. She was chaotic and delusional, but Arthur and Merlin didn't believe she deserved to be banished. Everyone else pitched in more names of evil people. Captain Hook, Lady Tremaine and (after a debate) her daughter Drizella, Evanora the Wicked Witch, Ursula the Sea Witch, Jafar the Snake Vizier, Grimhilde the Evil Queen, and Maleficent.

 _Ah, her._

The Fairy Godmother she may be, she was not going to be able to _contain_ The Fallen Elana.

Despite what some people think, "fairy" and "fae" or "faerie" are _not_ different spellings for the same type of species. And despite what many humans believe, "faeries" hate being called a "faerie". Only humans refer to them as such. The first few times, they could acknowledge their different way of life and understanding, but always mistaking it for centuries and more? It's an insult. They themselves are called the Elana – the People. They were the First Souls, and they lived in Heaven.

None knows why, but the unthinkable happened. Somehow, someway, a battle took place in Heaven. A battle between peaceful and harmonized Elana against one of them who somehow fell to darkness. Somehow, violence actually arose for the first time in Heaven.

Traumatized, they fled to Earth – the special home of God. Bridled with joy, Maleficent descended.

Maleficent was one of a kind. Old beyond Earth and more powerful than any other Elana, Prince Philip had only defeated her because struck straight at her heart with the First Sword ever forged and enchanted to bestow instant death.

The Fairy Godmother repeatedly pleaded for King Stefan and Queen Leah to not resurrect her, and repeatedly failed. If she was to resurrect others for the soul purpose of letting them live a miserable life as a price for years of their evil deeds, she should not make a special case for the one who has been the Mistress of Evil since the first days of Earth, they insisted.

 _I care for them_ , the Fairy Godmother thought. _This may come to exist because they hold anger against evil, but I should think a second chance in life is a good cause._

They wanted to resurrect the villains to punish them.

She wanted to bring the innocent baby inside Maleficent back to life.


End file.
